1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control method of a diesel vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a throttle valve control method that can prevent a sudden movement of a vehicle and improve noise of a vehicle when starting to move.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a diesel engine generates a lot of noise and vibration compared to a gasoline engine such that it does not satisfy the demand of a consumer for a quiet vehicle, wherein the loud noise and the vibration are main factors that deteriorate the product quality of the diesel vehicle. A diesel engine outputs a high torque in a practical RPM range and achieves high fuel efficiency compared to a gasoline engine such that there are merits such as a relative inexpensive fuel cost, but the loud noise and vibration are generated by a high compression ratio and a maximum cylinder explosion pressure. An explosion pressure size and a combustion pressure increment slope during combustion, structural strength and stiffness, and a power train of a vehicle are synthetically considered so as to improve the noise and vibration of the diesel engine, wherein it is known to be effective to control the combustion pressure that is a cause of the noise/vibration without an increment of cost and weight.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.